Disenchanted: The Dreams of Gerard Way
by AlphoticCombustion
Summary: Welcome to Gee's bizarre dreams!In some chapters there are dreams from other nights . Waking up nowhere, illegal Cheetos, and much more weird stuff, including hints of Frerard action:D! Soon Gee finds himself in BL/ind , will he be able to save himself, a little girl, and his brother, or just Mikey?
1. The Fool Is Not You

**Disenchanted:Gerard**

* * *

**Introduction:**

* * *

Just to let you all know, this story is all about the dreams of Gerard Way. As you know, the song "Disenchanted" from the album "The Black Parade" is about dreams. Usually when introducing this song in a concert, Gee describes it as this: "This song, is all about dreams. And it's called. Disenchanted." If this story goes well then I will probably do the same thing but with the other members of the group. Please review, (first story) so I would love to get some feedback. Now on to the storyJ. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. The Fool Is Not You**

Looking around, I just can't believe my eyes. Is my brain fooling me? Is my brain making me a part of its sick, humorous, joke? I've never seen anything like this…it's just…so much grass. No buildings anywhere to be found. This isn't what I'm used to, I'm used to tall breathtaking buildings, little fields, but not meadows of grass with nothing else. I turn around to find a large oak tree. I slowly put my hand out to touch it, and then place it on the tree. I didn't take my hand off for at least 5 minutes, it's like I was under its spell. After I finally took my hand off the tree, I slowly spinned, absorbing my surroundings. I started tearing up, and slowly slid down the oak tree, face in my sweaty palms. I just close my eyes, and try to think how I got here. The scary thing is, I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know where I am.

My feet deciding for me, I start running. Keeping in the same direction, I can start to make out a small building. 'Finally! I'm saved!' I think to myself. I finally approach the building, heavily breathing. The sign at the top of the building said "Oakley Lane Police Station". This time I say out loud "The police! Perfect! They will be able to help me!" Quickly running in, I get many stares by the policemen. The lady at the front desk asks me "Sir, what's your emergency?" It takes me a minute to calm my breathing until she asks me again. I reply, "I don't know. I just know I've never been here, this is not my home, and I want to get the hell out of here." This was all true. I wanted to be back home, with Mikey. I hope he's okay.

All of a sudden, I feel men holding my arms behind my back. "What's going on?!" I scream at them. They don't reply, and another male starts patting me down. He pulls out a bag out of my pocket. "Sir, what is this that was in your pocket?" I didn't even know that was in my pocket. Surprisingly, I did recognize the substance; Cheetos. How much more bizarre could this get? I told the man what it was and his jaw dropped. The next thing I knew I was in handcuffs. "What the hell?" I kept screaming. The man finally said "Sir, we do not allow colorful food in this town, it is illegal." What the fuck? Before I could say anything else, I was dragged out the building. Everything is more confusing now, because the town has changed since I got into the building. Now there is no more grass, no oak tree, and about 15 new buildings. How much more confusing can this get?

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! Please review! I've got to get started on the 2nd chapter, but please tell me what you think!J ~ContemplationExploitation


	2. I've Never Loved Him So Much

**2. I've Never Loved Him So Much**

* * *

This was so confusing. Am I ever going to get out of here? Why the flying fuck are Cheetos illegal? I had so many questions, but no way to ask them. I'm wondering why the lady at the desk never helped me or answered my question. I leave my confusing thoughts behind me, and begin thinking about Mikey. My parents hated me, so why miss or think about them? I don't give a shit about them, I could really care less. Mikey was different though. He was one of my best friends. He was the only one who truly understood me. He was the one who would stand up for me when my parents never did. My mind stops. Why do I keep referring to him like he's passed away? Was this my brain trying to tell me something is wrong with Mikey, or was it just a grammar mistake?

The guards continue to walk with me, but now with a loose grip because I have been cooperative since we left. I've been so lost in my thoughts I haven't even been noticing my surroundings. We've been passing even more buildings, but have not entered in any of them. I begin to see out into the horizon, expecting the meadows. It was not meadows that I saw as we drew closer; it was the sand of a beautiful desert.

We kept walking through the sand, and I'm surprised that the guards have not shown any kind of fatigue; not even a drop of sweat. Myself on the other hand was sweating, having trouble breathing, and had legs that ached. Sand is the worst to walk in, it takes so much out of people; especially me since I've never been active.

I finally got up my courage to ask the guards some questions. "Where are we going?" was the first, but to my surprise, no reply. The second was out of curiosity; I asked "Why are you not tired?" but failed again to receive a response. I asked one more, which actually got answered. "Why are Cheetos illegal?" I couldn't think of a reason why they would be illegal. I mean c'mon, first of all, they are fucking amazing. It's like when Frank is playing his guitar at a concert. (FRERARD!) Okay Gee, focus. Listen to the guard's answer. The guard replied, "A long time ago, this was a beautiful city. It was full of tall, breath-taking towers, as well as never-ending meadows. As you can see, only few buildings remain, but the meadow never changed. That old oak tree has been here since the beginning." Maybe that's why I like the tree, I thought to myself. I'm still confused, he didn't answer my question. "But what does that have to do with Cheetos?" I asked. He replied, "The people here soon heard of these 'Cheetos' and were curious of why they were good. We had amazing food here, just like any other place, but these spoke to people." Chips speak to people? Dafuq? "Anyway we somehow got a hold of them, and they were amazing. We all soon began to buy them; in big bulks. Soon it became like a drug to some people. They began snorting it like a drug, only eating them, and began to get obsessed. We soon had no more important people in the town; no more doctors, teachers, no employees whatsoever. This became out of control, and our city was falling apart. The only thing we could do was to ban them, which later became a law. That's why we had to arrest you; we couldn't take any chances." This didn't make any sense. It doesn't matter because I didn't see any other people. It sounds like these people had serious problems. Who the fuck snorts Cheetos? Whatever, I'm over it.

We approached a weird building in the desert. The name confused me, even though it was simply "BL/ind."

* * *

A.N. Hey Guys! I know you're probably like dafuq did i just read? Haha, trust me, it get's better! Just read the description to find out:D

~ContemplationExploitation~


	3. The Teardrop of A Lifetime

**3. The Teardrop of A Lifetime**

* * *

I stared at the sign, trying to figure out what it meant. 'BL/ind' What is that supposed to mean? We entered the room, and I began to get frightened. I've been so lost in my own thoughts and questions on the way here, I didn't even let the thoughts of what was going to happen to me enter my mind. Now I have time to think. I still think there's something wrong with Moikay, I just have a feeling. To make this worse, I had no way of contacting him. Well he has Frank and Ray to keep him company or talk to him. If there was something wrong with Mikey, they would know, and they would immediately help them.

For once in my life, I cared if I was going to be beaten or even killed. These people didn't seem sweet or understanding, so I expected the worst. Hopefully they had enough heart to at least kill me quickly, if they do. 'Don't always think the worst, you never know what will or will not happen.' I replayed this in my mind many times, saying it in Mikey's voice. That would always make me feel better. My brother and I were so close, it's like we were always connected or together in some way at all times. It was one of the great things about our special relationship. I soon started switching my thoughts to Frank, especially when I said 'relationship'. No, Frank and I were not dating…although I wish we were. We also had a special relationship; one I wouldn't trade for anyone else, not even my abusive parents. Every time I thought about Frank, it made me sad; I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean he's never said he hasn't…'Don't always think the worst, you never know what will or will not happen.' Damn Mikey, he really looks after me whenever I'm sad, even if he's not with me.

There was a Japanese lady walking down the many white hallways, she never stopped moving. It was strange, she would go down them more than once…for one hallway I counted 7 times in one minute. To answer my own question, yes, this got weirder. Things went from strange to scared, sad, and numbness. We passed big black cages everywhere we walked…with people in them. The distraught expressions on their faces, the fatigue, the showing of their bones. One was a little girl who was in the corner with her knees up to her chin. She was staring at the ground, but when I walked by she slowly picked her head up. Looking at me with huge sorrowful eyes, I couldn't help but to stare and tear up. I had no way of helping her, so all I could do was mouth to her 'I'll get you out of this cage. It will be okay, I promise.' She didn't reply, but her eye managed to let a tear escape and roll down her dirty little face. I decided I was going to keep my promise to the little girl, no matter what it takes. There was something about that little girl that spoke to me. I was going to try all my might to free the others, but she was honestly my first priority. Breaking a promise that results in a little girl dying would tear me apart. If that happened, they may as well kill me now.

Since seeing the little girl, I had an idea of what was going to happen to me. Turns out I was right. We eventually came to an empty black cage, exactly similar to the others. Before I could do anything to stop them, one of them took my hands, the other my legs, and threw me inside. When I say threw, I mean THREW. No holding back, they didn't care if I got a massive concussion or anything like that. Luckily I didn't, but my head was throbbing and bleeding. I took off one of my wrist sweatbands and held it on my wound, placing pressure to reduce the bleeding. Alone with my thoughts, I started to get emotional and close to tears. My plan was to punch the guards and kick them where you do not need to be kicked, but they acted so fast I had no chance. Now if I don't get out of here, that girl is probably going to die. Now if I do manage to get out, it might already be too late. Either way, there's a great possibility the little girl will die. 'Don't always think the worst, you never know what will or will not happen.' Alright Mikey, stop putting yourself in my mind. I kept thinking about what he would always say to me (the quote) and I finally realized that he's right. I need to stop sitting here. I need to stop thinking the worst. What do I need to do? I need to get the hell out of here. I need to save the little girl. I need to believe in myself for once.

Again I see the Japanese woman walking down the hallways. Except behind her, there were two men dressed in white, with odd masks. It looks like they just ate something and had blood stains around their mouth, which was awesome. It was weird, because none of their actual faces were shown. I noticed something in their pockets, which was also white. I couldn't make out what it was, but luckily one of them pulled it out. It was a gun. This scared me greatly, partially because it was a long gun, but it seemed like it didn't have bullets. On the gun it said "r*yg*n". What did that say? I started thinking about what I knew. It was a gun, so it was a 'r*ygun'. I remembered how it looked like it didn't shoot bullets. After a couple of minutes, I realized what the blank was; an 'a'. They were holding ray gun's. Wow. That's scary. What the hell were these creatures? I was curious to find out. I was going to find out.

* * *

A.N. Hola! See I Told you guys it would get better! And it gets even better from here!:) Please keep reading

~Contemplation Exploitation~


End file.
